O Médico & O Monstro: antídoto
by Asrail
Summary: [SLASH] Eu o compreendia e sentia a sua dor quase como minha, mas já imaginava que isso não tinha nada a ver com o meu histórico familiar. Projeto Estações Ficwriters. Tema: monstro. Ship escolhido: Sirius e Remus.


**O Médico & O Monstro**

**I  
****Antídoto**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Fan Fiction escrita para o Projeto Ficwriters Estações, com o tema número 11 de Inverno: **monstro** e com o casal Sirius e Remus, escolhido por mim, porque quem não lê sobre esses dois, não sabe o que está perdendo! hugs Dessa vez é um drama, o que é uma pena, né? Mas eu gostei de escrevê-la. Espero que vocês também curtam!

Essa fanfic é dividida em mais algumas partes. **Antídoto** é apenas a primeira. Portanto, ao se interessarem, fiquem atentos, porque ela continuará! Obrigada pela leitura.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Take**** out the wall with my ****hand  
**(derrubo a parede com minha mão)  
**Spread fear across the land  
**(espalho medo pelo lugar)  
**Crushin****' your head like a can  
**(esmagando sua mente como uma lata)  
**You**** call me monster man  
**(você me chama de homem monstro)  
**Dangerous**** Toys - Monster Man**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Sirius' POV**

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ele estava cruzando os jardins de Hogwarts como um homem caminha para a sepultura. Eu o assistia através das vidraças da torre da Grifinória e não conseguia deixar de pensar que eu, acima de todos, entendia como ele se sentia.

Durante todas as férias de verão, eu tomava aquela mesma caminhada, rumo ao encarceramento familiar. Eu o compreendia e sentia a sua dor quase como minha, mas já imaginava que isso não tinha nada a ver com o meu histórico familiar.

Desci os degraus da torre, buscando-o. Remus John Lupin e seus olhos âmbar que deixavam escapar todo o sofrimento de noites intermináveis. Remus se machucava sempre – antes e depois de nos conhecer. Ele preferia se destruir a deixar o mundo a sua volta ruir... Remus colocava-se abaixo de todas as outras criaturas.

Mas Moony parecia feliz.

Eu costumava me perguntar se agüentaria tanto quanto ele, se conseguiria ser tão forte. Moony não era um só – era o Homem e a Besta. E teimava em dizer que o era o tempo todo. Sempre se escondendo, com medo que o monstro pudesse se fazer livre a qualquer instante. Mas Moony era doce, tão doce... Que a única parte dele que era capaz de ferir fora forçada para dentro do seu corpo.

Alcancei os degraus do _hall_ rapidamente e procurei a figura solitária naquela manhã de início de inverno através dos flocos de neve. Ele estava parado ao lado de uma árvore, de costas para o castelo. Caminhei até ele e parei ao seu lado. Ele não me olhou – não o faria sem que eu me manifestasse. Remus tinha medo de ser amado... Ou talvez apenas se sentisse _culpado_.

"Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso sozinho."

Eu queria dizer que eu _queria_ estar ao lado dele, que queria ajudá-lo a passar por aquilo que o feria tanto. Mas a coragem, que costumava me acompanhar a todo o tempo, até deveras perigosa por estar sempre presente, parecia me faltar justo quando eu precisava dela. Eu já estava pronto para dizer?

"Eu quero fazer isto sozinho."

Seus olhos continuavam pregados no horizonte, quase vazios. Mas eu – e talvez _apenas_ eu – sabia que quando seus olhares ficavam vagos era quando seu coração e sua mente estavam mais cheios. De tormenta. Remus... Que nascera mascarado.

"Mas eu não vou deixar que faça!"

Finalmente, seus olhos encararam os meus e estavam intensos... Doloridos. O âmbar queimava em raiva, um ódio quase ferino, mas eu _sabia_ que ele só estava se defendendo. Fugindo de mim e de todos, como um animal ferido.

"Sirius" – ele nunca me chamava de Sirius. Em geral, era "Padfoot" ou "Pad", mas "Sirius"... Nunca. Remus estava mal. Pior do que nunca antes estivera – "Sirius... eu não quero que você venha."

Eu o contornei e me recostei na árvore, suspirando. _Teimoso_. Eu posso ser um cretino egocêntrico e inconseqüente, mas você sempre foi terrivelmente teimoso, Moony. Especialmente quando se tratava de _nós_.

"Por que não?" Lancei-lhe um olhar firme. Direto. Eu estava cansado de fingir que não sabia que ele estava fingindo. "Nós sempre o ajudamos. Você mesmo dizia -"

"Eu sei o que eu disse!" O efeito da lua parecia cada vez mais forte, tornando-o instável, nervoso. Não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito. Remus parecia tão... vulnerável. E ele lutava bravamente contra isso. "Eu só não -"

Eu me virei completamente para ele e observei suas íris avelã. Talvez fosse a forma como eu o olhava, talvez Remus simplesmente já suspeitasse há muito tempo – o fato era: ele percebeu.

Moony percebeu o porquê de eu estar ali e de eu querer continuar com ele. Percebeu o porquê de eu me preocupar com ele mais do que qualquer outro, até mesmo mais do que os outros marotos. E reagiu da forma com que eu me preocupava – e esperava: medo.

"Você não entende!" Ele se afastou, aproximando-se da beirada do lago, as costas viradas para mim em defesa. "Você não vê...?" Suas palavras morreram, levadas pelo vento. Mas eu sabia o que ele queria dizer, eu sempre soube.

Aproximei-me das suas costas, roçando o nariz nos seus cabelos cor de palha, sentindo o perfume que ele exalava e fazendo-o se arrepiar. "Eu vejo, Moony." Escorreguei uma das mãos pelo braço dele e agarrei a de Remus, apertando-a para que ele soubesse que eu estaria junto dele, noite após noite, para sempre. "Vejo melhor do que qualquer um quem você é."

Ele se virou e seu rosto estava ligeiramente acerejado, os olhos âmbar encarando os próprios pés, mas eu o segurei próximo de mim. Eu o segurei onde ele deveria estar. Quando Remus levantou a face confusa, dividida, para mim, eu sustentei o seu olhar e, aproximando meus lábios dos seus, eu os uni.

Brevemente, longamente. E por toda a eternidade.

"Pad-"

"Eu sei, Moony. Eu sei." Eu afastei os flocos gelados da pele sensível de Remus enquanto o tinha em meus braços e sorri, com uma nova esperança. "Nós já vamos para a Casa dos Gritos. Só mais um minuto... Só quero ficar assim com você por mais um minuto."

Esperança de que tudo pudesse acabar bem.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**N/A: **eu tinha planejado outra coisa para a minha próxima estréia, mas isso simplesmente fluiu. Eu devo dizer que Beethoven devia ficar com metade dos meus créditos pelas fanfics, porque Moonlight Sonata simplesmente me leva quando se trata de drama. Espero que tenham gostado e que esperem pela segunda fanfic de **O Médico & O Monstro**. Eu prometo tentar um _fluffy_ novamente! Luv ya! Beijos.


End file.
